Soul of a Phoenix
by Seito
Summary: A certain teammate watches his team captain. As a year goes by the pieces to a mystery start to become clear. It begins and ends with a sunset. R


No own Beyblade.  
  
Dedicated to my friends Julieann, Hidemi, and Joy. If they can find it.  
  
~*~  
  
Soul of a Phoenix  
  
Crimson  
  
Fire  
  
Burns  
  
Blood red  
  
Yet icy cold  
  
A phoenix stands  
  
Alone in the crowd  
  
Watching  
  
Waiting  
  
Burning hot  
  
He truly something is he not?  
  
Sapphire  
  
Ice  
  
Frozen  
  
Iced blue  
  
Yet burning hot  
  
The phoenix stands  
  
With others  
  
Far  
  
Apart  
  
Icy cold  
  
He's someone I'm not  
  
~*~  
  
I will never understand him. Never could and probably never will.  
  
Kai Hiwatari, former leader of Blade Sharks is now currently the leader of the Bladebreakers. Placed 2nd best of all Japan bladers in the last the single blader Japan Tournament. Not to mention he's the holder of the fire phoenix, Dranzer, the fire god of the South. He sits in front of me now watching the sun set. With one knee bent up and one of his hands resting on it, I watched him as he watched the sun. His ever so present white scarf flutter in the cold wind that blew around us. His slate gray-blue bangs and midnight dark blue hair too swayed in the ruthless wind. No emotion is betrayed in the bright crimson eyes. As away his guard is up. Like an ice shield surround him, letting no one in.  
  
Again the wind blew and the sun sank lower on the horizon. An amethyst dark purple began to appear following the vibrant orange, yellow, and red that had already painted the sky. The clouds that loomed in the sky reflected the stunning colors of the sky. I could see the stars slowly appearing in the darkening sky, a breathtaking sight. Above me the moon began to shine as it took the sun's place in the sky.  
  
I return my thoughts back to the boy sitting in front of me. Actually to be more correct the young man that sat before me. It's true. In the short time I've know him, he isn't just an ordinary boy. He's more then that. Kai doesn't act like a child or a teenager but an adult. He acts as if the world hates him and he hates the world yet I see that he is carry a heavy burden. Why though? Doesn't he know a burden carried by two is easier then one? I'm surprised at myself that I could even read that much of him. After all he puts a shield so thick no one has been able to get through.  
  
I wonder why? Why doesn't he act like this? You're a truly a mystery to me, Kai Hiwatari. I wonder if I'll figure you out. You act so cold to world and other people. When someone tries to be friendly you just push him or her away. You're so hard to understand. Wait let me rephrase that; there are times when you're so hard to understand. I know what you want nothing to do with us, much less even talk to us. That has become clear to me long ago. I know you want us to be the best, to achieve our dreams of becoming the world best bladers. Ah but never no matter how many times others, mainly Tyson, tries to get you to smile you remind still, unmoving, uncaring.  
  
Yet as icy cold you remain, you have a fiery spirit that no one can compare with. A spirit that stands strong in both danger and others, like Dranzer. You're hero, despite the fact that you don't want to be one. Why because you help others even when you don't want to. You always are there for us, ready to help us if needed. Your blade and Dranzer are always ready to fight if it was necessary. You guides through our battles giving advice when you see it fit even through you refuse to take our advice but that's just how you are.  
  
The sun had completely set now. Above me the stars twinkle in the sky. The full moon glows a pale bright white, like a pearl that hangs in the sky. Almost all of the sunset painting has disappeared, leaving only a few traces of the sun warmth and color. However, soon that disappeared as well. Another gust of cold wind blew, howling through the leaves of the tree I sit in. I shivered slightly as it got colder now that the sun had gone to sleep.  
  
"You know Ray, it's very rude to spy on people."  
  
Oops looks like I was found. I jumped out of the tree I was sitting in and took a seat next to my team captain. "Actually I wasn't spying on you. I was up there first," I commented. It was true. I was there before Kai had come to watch the sunset.  
  
"Yes but you were staring at me. I consider that spying."  
  
What? How did he know that?! "Why are you out here," Kai asked me.  
  
"Huh? Oh shouldn't I be asking you that," I said trying to cover up my shock and confusion.  
  
"I came here to think."  
  
Okay I was shock when Kai knew that I was looking at him but this takes the cake. He actually answered my question! Usually it's just a hn or whatever. "Me too," I told him. That was also true. I did come here to think, to think about why Kai was so icy. Not mention to watch the beautiful sunset.  
  
Then we sat there. Just watching the moon and stars. Both us just lost in our own thoughts.  
  
You're a mystery I intend to figure out, Kai.  
  
~*~  
  
Still Crimson  
  
The Same Fire  
  
Still Burning  
  
The Same Blood Red  
  
Nevertheless Icy Cold  
  
The phoenix still stands  
  
Alone in the crowd  
  
Still Watching  
  
And Now Protecting  
  
Still Waiting  
  
For Someone  
  
The Same Burning Hot  
  
He truly something is he not  
  
Still Sapphire  
  
The Same Ice  
  
Still Freezing  
  
The Same Iced Blue  
  
Nevertheless Burning Hot  
  
A Phoenix Still Stands  
  
With others  
  
Closer  
  
Then Normal  
  
The Same Icy cold  
  
He's still someone I'm not  
  
~*~  
  
~1 Year Later~  
  
I look at my team captain now. He's changed a lot. Well actually not really but enough to notice a difference. A year ago he wouldn't let anyone into his life. He would push them away or ignore them. Kai was cold to everyone he met. To see him smile or joke would cause anyone of us a heart attack.  
  
Now he's changed but not that much. He still keeps to himself, but now he'll talk to us. It may not be about any old or personal thing. But he will talk to us verse how he didn't even say good morning to us when we first started. I say that is a big improvement from when we first met. But many things still remain the same. He maybe open to us but he still likes to keep to himself when others try to talk to him, Wyatt was a good example. However Wyatt, being a stubborn fellow like Tyson, actually was able to make friends with Kai, sort of. I really don't know what he consider Wyatt.  
  
I took a look to where Kai stood. As usual he was in some dark corner. He changed his outfit, the new dark blue shirt and pants mixed with the shadows. The silver parts of the shirt shined a bit as I could still see the blue triangles painted on his face. I saw the dark blue fingerless gloves that came up to his elbows that Kai wore on his arms.  
  
I could hear the yells of Hilary at Tyson over something stupid again. Those two are always bickering. No surprised. Actually it won't be surprising if they ended up as a couple. They probably like each other under all those name-calling and arguing. I smiled at them.  
  
"They're still arguing," asked Kai.  
  
I looked at him in slight surprised. When did he move from his corner? "Yeah," I said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
That's Kai for you. That 'Hn' probably means he thinks the two are childish in their actions.  
  
"How about a beybattle?"  
  
My eyebrow raise. Kai really had changed. Before he would have just gone off on his own and fine his own battle. Well then again he still does that but he'll ask us now if we want to battle him. I nodded in agreement. The both of us walked away from Hilary and Tyson's argument. I wince as I heard a loud splash.  
  
"I take it that Hilary just dumped Tyson into the pond," said Kai.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He'll never learn," mused Kai.  
  
We headed out to the nearest beydish. The closest one would be the one by the river, were Kai and Tyson first met. The setting sun turned the normal blue water an orange and reddish color. Sunsets are one of my most favorite times of days. The sun rise and evening night are beautiful too. Actually any part of the day and night is my favorite time.  
  
"Ready Ray," asked Kai. He loaded Dranzer into his launcher. I gave him a grin and loaded Driger into my launcher in response. I wonder if we'll go full out with Dranzer and Driger coming out of our blades.  
  
~*~A Few Minutes Later~*~  
  
I think that answers my question. Driger was out, glowing his usual bright green color. Dranzer was flying above in her bright ruby red color. "Dranzer Fire Arrows," shouted Kai. Dranzer began her attack on Driger.  
  
Sorry Kai but you're not going win this battle. "Driger Tiger Claw Attack!" Driger dodged Dranzer's Fire Arrows and pounced on the fire phoenix. Dranzer narrowly avoided the attack. The look of frustration appeared on both Kai's and Dranzer's face. I don't think they like to be outwitted. Once again Dranzer launched an attack and Driger did the same.  
  
Dranzer was much like Kai. That's probably why she choose him. Both are fiery phoenixes. Both powerful and stand completely alone. Stunning, powerful, amazing are some of the traits that both have. Both of our blades hit each over and over again. Sparkles began to fly and we really started to go full out. Kai, I have to say even after a year of knowing you, you're still a complete mystery to me. You may have opened up a bit but you're still a riddle that is left unsolved for now. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll understand you Kai. One day.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it sounds rushed and short. However please review. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
